<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who by 123z</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102224">The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z'>123z</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:47:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102224</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/123z/pseuds/123z</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor returns to the Ark in space</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/others</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1085646</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Erotic Adventures Of Doctor Who</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Note- The BBC Corporation owns the rights to Doctor Who. I have written this simply as an homage to the iconic show. Long term fans of the show may remember the episodes with Tom Baker and the 'Ark In Space.'</p>
<p>xxx </p>
<p>"Well I never, the Nerva Beacon, again!"</p>
<p>The newly regenerated thirteenth incarnation of the Time Lord known as the Doctor was surprised and amused at the same time that she had returned to this location. 

As she explored the TARDIS in her new persona she had stumbled across the Randomiser, the device once used to scramble the co-ordinate settings and send her to any point in time or space. She had voyaged across the universe in this vessel, and even seen the end of its existence at the end of time. To amuse herself she decided to use it one more time and the result saw the time and space machine materialise on the familiar space station.</p>
<p>"No one around."</p>
<p>The beacon had served for many years in many different roles and now in the year 16330 was deserted and derelict. The Nerva, commonly known as 'the Ark' was a space station located in orbit around the Earth in the Sol system. 

Initially serving as a beacon in orbit around Jupiter it had been relocated to Earth orbit where it had been used as a cryogenic facility. In her fourth persona she and her companions, Sarah Jane Smith and Harry Sullivan, had visited the beacon at that time and dealt with a Wirrn infestation.</p>
<p>"Nasty things they were too."</p>
<p>Once the Wirrn had been dealt with the frozen humans aboard the beacon were awoken and returned to Earth. The Doctor held up her new sonic screwdriver with curved handle as she explored the dark corridors, the walls dripping with condensation. The light from the device illuminated her path through the claustrophobic passageways, its striped lights flashing. She glanced out of the viewing window and looked down on the Earth. </p>
<p>"Such a lovely blue," she thought. She liked the colour blue most of all.</p>
<p>Her new outfit for instance consisted of a rainbow striped brown sweater and teal waist high culottes, held up by yellow braces. After a few moments the Time Lord arrived at a large chamber that was lined with cryogenic pods, all sealed. As she stepped inside the interior green lights kicked in and a gentle hum of equipment began to get louder.</p>
<p>"Now what?"</p>
<p>She looked to the right and to the left and counted more than a thousand pods. Humans? Again? Intrigued the Doctor approached the nearest pod and easily opened the hinged cover. What she found inside made her mouth hang open in surprise.</p>
<p>"Well, this is different."</p>
<p>A nude female humanoid with long fine blonde hair rested with her eyes closed. Her figure was curvaceous with large and rounded 42DD sized breasts. The thighs and hips were thick and meaty and the stomach plump. 

The Doctor stood at five feet six in her boots and this female looked about the same height as her. But the main thing the Time Lord focused on was the hefty looking penis that hung flaccid between her thighs.</p>
<p>"A Futanari!" </p>
<p>The term was Japanese in origin but described a person with a feminine body and male genitalia. A Futa had both male and female at the same time. Just then a warm glow surrounded the form and the eyes snapped open! She stepped out of the pod tentatively with the left foot followed by the right, and faced the stunned Doctor.</p>
<p>"An Earth female."</p>
<p>The resuscitated figure spoke in a surprisingly soft voice that almost sang.</p>
<p>"Oh, hello. Technically I'm not an Earthling, I'm a Time Lord, although our outer looks are similar. I'm known as the Doctor."</p>
<p>The stunningly attractive blonde cocked her head and then went about defrosting the next pod.</p>
<p>"Where are you from?" Asked the Doctor.</p>
<p>"We are not of this system. Our world is called Tharruh in the Merope nebula. But it is no more. Destroyed by catastrophic war and destruction in conflict with the Daleks. They used chemical weapons which over time made us mutate."</p>
<p>A darker haired, but no less busty futanari emerged from a cryogenic pod and stood bare foot and naked. The blonde continued onto the next pod without a backward glance at the rapt Time Lord. The Doctor was painfully reminded yet again of the Time War. How many people, how many worlds were burned? </p>
<p>"Our males were filled with female hormones and their sexual organs shrivelled to tiny nubs. The females were also affected and we acquired a fully functional penis with our reduced vaginas tucked in at the base. Although cursed with an unusually high sex drive, bordering on nymphomania to be fair, we cannot now breed."</p>
<p>A third futanari stepped out with an impressive hose of a cock bobbing in front of her, nine inches in length and quite wide at the base where a vaginal slit was visible. The initial blonde turned to the Doctor.</p>
<p>"We have journeyed across space to arrive here, and our intention is to inhabit the Earth by reproducing our kind among the female human kind. Seems like we became frozen by this beacons automated system, But now we awake. And you shall be our first subject."</p>
<p>"Nice thought, if I may be clearer on the subject. I am NOT of Earth. Therefore my reproductive system is somewhat different...and...I...goodness. Aren't those big!"</p>
<p>The four beings had scrutinised the Doctor and had all become erect. At a rough estimate they appeared to be sporting eleven inch cocks with a healthy girth. Pre cum was already dribbling down the sides of their twitching rock hard shafts and the Doctor baulked. She began to back up as they slowly advanced and then she found herself against the metal wall behind her.</p>
<p>"This is not good."</p>
<p>x</p>
<p>The Doctor gave up all efforts of pleading with the rampant futa as she was firmly bound to a metal contraption. Her clothing had been unceremoniously removed and now totally naked she was doubled over in half with her head back almost to the base of the device. 

Quite agile in her new regenerated body her legs were secured so that they were raised up in the air with a long link of chain keeping them apart. Her arms were locked and bound by bands so that they were spread at the elbows, palms up.</p>
<p>"And what do you think you're doing?"</p>
<p>Her vision of the big tit brunette was, from her point of view upside down, and the futa lunged at her with a massive pelvic thrust that sent her large appendage into the Doctor's mouth. She gagged as the inhuman organ moved past her lips and teeth and straight down her throat. With no alternative the platinum blonde Time Lord began to suck on the hot flesh as she inhaled deeply through her nostrils. </p>
<p>"Mnnn, gagh!"</p>
<p>The futa held her head and started to shunt back and forth, dragging her sizeable cock back and then ramming forwards in a dominant skull fuck that sent the Doctor's senses reeling. Unable to move her body she was forced to accept the throat fuck, her jaw and mouth expanding to their limit. </p>
<p>"Nomm, nomm, no!"</p>
<p>A wet flicking at her pussy mound alerted to two rabid tongues giving her oral stimulation. It was fucking amazing! They began with delicate and gentle precision. One painted her inner thighs, just avoiding contact with her slit, as the other made its way to her anus and stabbed at it with the pointed tip. Then the two worked in and up until they met at the dampened pussy lips of the Time Lord who suckled on the futa in her mouth.</p>
<p>"Splack!"</p>
<p>The contact became fevered and the Doctor was exposed to extremely rapid licks of her vagina, clitoris and anus, and the still inexperienced regenerated female Time Lord was unable to hold off her inevitable orgasm. 

Agonisingly exquisite the tongues slavered and lapped greedily on her muff with no respite until her juices dripped out of her in a tingling trickle. They suddenly withdrew and the Doctor was aware of another large erection run between her forcibly spread thighs and an engorged cock head make contact with her pussy entrance. She hummed on the prick filling her mouth as her cunt was parted and the unseen owner of the cock sank inside her.</p>
<p>"Agh!"</p>
<p>Despite the impossible situation the female Time Lord felt a tinge of pleasure as the very lubricated organ foamed up her channel and moved in and out of her well lubricated labia. The Doctor could not think straight as her thighs were gripped and her pussy was fucked with slow, methodical thrusts. Then the brunette futa let out a groan and pumped her throat with hot semen, bubbling in her mouth and down her chin as the cock was finally withdrawn.</p>
<p>"Ptuah!" The Doctor spat and spluttered as she gulped in huge amounts of air.</p>
<p>The humping cock in her pussy stroked in and out of her with surprising ease and she felt a rush of euphoria as she relished the frenetic slapping of testicles on her butt. Searing pleasure and pain combined as she moaned, her quim crammed full of cock. 

The futa began to quicken the motions and the Doctor felt every ridge, bump and vein on the obscene member. She yelled out as a steady stream of cum flooded her cunt while the hold on her thighs went slack. When the futa cock left her quim a torrent of cum splashed out onto the metallic floor.</p>
<p>"Incredible!" She muttered.</p>
<p>Before she could react another figure loomed over her suspended frame and a hefty cock was aligned with her gaping and sodden pussy. Despite her initial fears the Doctor was quite enjoying herself as the friction of the cock inside her stimulated her like crazy. 

Spared nothing the futa plunged fully into the slick confines of the Doctor's heavenly pussy. She struggled on her bonds as she was fucked silly and her suspended legs swayed and her tits jiggled until she felt hot cum gush up into her pussy.</p>
<p>"Sufficient start, release the Doctor."</p>
<p>She was grateful for the relief given as she was lifted back into an upright position once more although her body felt sticky with cum and her head swam. The Doctor was easily hoisted up into the air by her armpits and lowered onto a prone futa, the initial blonde she had encountered and she was impaled on the rampant cock. 

Her arms were roughly yanked above her head as the futa beneath her made frantic up thrusts with her rock hard organ, The Doctor felt a tidal wave of pleasure surge through her naked body, her entire being trembled in incredible sexual gratification.</p>
<p>"It's indescribable."</p>
<p>She squirmed and wiggled as the two futa on each side of her supported her as the huge cock repeatedly hammered in and out of her steamy vulva accompanied by wet slurping sounds. Delicious waves of pleasure raced through her body as her wracked frame twisted and writhed on the cock beneath her. 

Without warning the Doctor was forced to lift off the massive cock in her cunt and the next thing she knew was a stiff prick align itself with her asshole and lunge upwards into her anal passage!</p>
<p>"Great Rassilon!"</p>
<p>The futa behind her displayed surprising strength as the Time Lord had her legs pulled up and out with a firm grip just under her thighs. The short haired futa with humongous tits approached her from the front and directed her nine inch erection towards her exposed oily pussy. </p>
<p>"You are definitely nymphomaniacs!" Cried the Doctor with continuing amazement.</p>
<p>She was easily penetrated and groaned with ecstasy as the futa crushed her boobs against the Doctor's and between the two aliens her cunt and ass were unceremoniously humped. Sandwiched and elevated between the pair of busty futa she was bounced and rocked with two hands holding her by the thighs and two more gripping her ankles. </p>
<p>"Oh my goodness!"</p>
<p>The two wanton nymphomaniacs thrust their thick members deep into the Doctor's ass and cunt with synchronised precision, obviously experienced in the procedure of double penetration. She reeled from the intense sexual rapture at the alternate thrust in withdrawal from the front, and withdrawal and thrust in from the rear.</p>
<p>"I'm coming!"</p>
<p>The Doctor screamed with orgasmic pleasure as the futa in her tight sphincter gushed a jet of cum inside her. Then the short haired one pulled out of her soaking quim and unloaded spray after spray over her loins and belly. Breathing heavily from the exertion of her climax and double penetration the female Time Lord felt exhausted and relaxed, covered in warm sticky goo. Both her hearts beat fast in her chest as she was then manoeuvred in to a doggy position on her hands and knees. </p>
<p>"More guys? Don't you ever get tired?" </p>
<p>A hand on her head guided her mouth to a huge throbbing cock and she opened up so that it slid in between her moist lips. She bobbed her head along the hard shaft, swirling her tongue around as she got used to the generous girth. Her waist was held by two hands and she was pulled backwards so that she slid along on her knees and her rear pushed against a stiff cock. </p>
<p>"Put it in, put it in!" She cried with a mouthful of cock.</p>
<p>The Doctor sighed delightfully as the futa slipped in and their bodies rubbed on each other. Her tits were grabbed and squeezed as the futa sawed in and out, aided by the Doctor's bucking hips. Muffled groans signalled her approval as she was pushed away from the grinding cock and then pulled back into the futa.</p>
<p>"Join us."</p>
<p>Said the blonde leader who was fucking the Doctor from behind. The long haired brunette who was skull fucking the Time Lord was then slipped a cock that slid up the vaginal entrance at the base of her shaft. The other long haired and stacked blonde did the same to the futa stuffed up the Doctor. Now they all moved in unison in an astounding five way fuck fest with the Doctor at the heart of it all, wobbling on unsteady legs.</p>
<p>"Enough." Said the leader who then spurted deep up into the Doctor's palpitating cunt.</p>
<p>Behind the futa the long haired blonde came at the same time as the one she was fucking and slimy cum drooled out of them both and dribbled down their lucious flesh. The one fucking the Doctor's face exploded and sent ribbons of thick cream onto the bridge of her nose and left cheek. The futa cock was taken from the Doctor's pussy who writhed in her own orgasm, and white secretions ran wetly down her thighs.</p>
<p>"Run a diagnostic on the Doctor, immediately." Said the big breasted leader, her flaccid cock down between her thighs.</p>
<p>The aliens busied themselves with cock heads and vagina both seeping fluids and big boobs heaving. The Time Lord, exhausted and weary did not protest as sensors and scanners moved across her body as she spread out on the floor naked and sticky with cum.</p>
<p>"Initial results? Impregnation confirmed or not?"</p>
<p>"Results indicate a divergence between our genetic codes that is interfering with the integrity of insemination. Her ovum is incompatible."</p>
<p>"But I was informed that the Earth people are our distant relatives."</p>
<p>"I told you I am not a human." Said the Doctor who rose and got to her feet, gathering her clothing up from the floor.</p>
<p>"We will continue as planned. We shall impregnate the population of the Earth."</p>
<p>The Doctor hurriedly dressed and made her way to the station's infrastructure in order to manipulate the guidance system of the Ark and send it out of orbit and into outer space on a one way ticket.</p>
<p>"There, done. Now the beacon will shift from orbit and travel out into the stars, taking the alien futa with it as well as the danger to the Earth. What an experience!"</p>
<p>The abused and amused Time Lord sank into an easy chair as the TARDIS dematerialised and promptly fell into a deep sleep.</p>
<p>END</p>
<p>Next, the Time Lord is seduced by Lord Byron and Lady Caroline Lamb in 1812.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>